paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Frequent sticking points
Is there any way to keep the 1000 credit EZIC gift? No. The money will always be confiscated, together with any other savings you have. Your neighbour always "reports you for your wealth", even if you have done nothing to appear wealthy. Allowing the EZIC agents to enter the country will prevent you being arrested for receiving the money, but it will not allow you to get the money back. If you burn the money, you will get to keep your other savings. Can I prevent the suicide bombing attacks by refusing all Kolechians? No. On days when an attack is due, the game will continually generate Kolechians with correct papers, even if the clock goes beyond 6pm. Refusing them will just increase your penalty more and more. How do I report someone for a missing document? In Inspect Mode, link the empty counter and the line in the rulebook that states the document is required. Can I let someone in without a passport? In most cases, yes. Report the missing document and (if they don't correct themselves and provide the passport) a temporary visa will appear. Although the text states it can only be used for denials, you can approve it and the visitor will get to enter. This will count as an error, of course. How can I arrest the Human Trafficker? When the final prostitute passes through the checkpoint, she will give you a document listing the trafficker's name. When the trafficker arrives, Inspect and link the name on his passport with the name of the document. You will then get the option to detain him. How can I play beyond the Man In Red mission while remaining loyal to EZIC? Shooting the Man In Red with either gun will end the game. However, if you don't shoot him when the alarm sounds, a later visitor will inform you than he is not actually a threat to EZIC after all, so this will not count as a failure. Should I trust the spy who tells me a later man, claiming to be from the Ministry of Information, is an imposter? Yes. He is telling the truth. Passing the impostor the correct (fake) envelope will result in a headline about Kolechia eliminating its own citizens. Passing him the incorrect (real) envelope will result in a headline about Kolechia eliminating all Arstotzkan spies. Why did I get a citation for passing forged documents when the seal was correct? Make sure to look at the text on the seal as well as the symbol. A common error is a correct seal but the incorrect abbreviation, such as "M.O.L." on an entry permit (M.O.L, Ministry of Labour, should only appear on Work Passes) How do I apply poison to the passport without touching the poison myself? The packet containing the poison can be unfolded twice. In addition to the words "DO NOT TOUCH POWDER", a second arrow pointing to the right is visible once the packet is unfolded; click on that and you will see the remaining instructions. It is safe to touch the film with the powder on it from the opposite side. Can I prevent unintended deaths when applying the poison to the passport? No. Somebody else will always examine the body and touch the powder themselves in the process. If you admit the assassin, a guard will investigate the death. If you refuse them, someone in the line will do so. What happens if I poison the wrong person? The day will end as normal and you will count as having failed the EZIC mission. How do I get the good endings? Of the 20 endings there are 3 "good" endings (although one of them may not be all that good!): * Obtain a sufficient number of Obrastani passports to escape with your entire family. To achieve this, you must allow Jorji Costava to enter at some point. * Perform all EZIC missions and then allow EZIC to destroy the border wall on the final day. * Perform no EZIC missions and prevent EZIC from destroying the border wall on the final day.